Popcorn popping machines for concession stand, restaurant or home use are well known. Generally, such popping machines have a cabinet or case in which the popcorn is both cooked and stored. The unpopped corn (kernels) is typically loaded into a kettle suspended from the top of the popcorn case, combined with cooking oil, and heated. The kettle has electrical heating elements to heat the oil and corn kernels and thereby effect popping of the kernels. As the popcorn fills the kettle, an initial portion of the popcorn discharges into the popcorn case and the remainder is subsequently dumped out of the kettle. An exhaust blower is used to vent the interior of the case. The oil is typically stored in a solid form and liquefied by a heating element just before the oil is needed.
In popcorn machines known presently, the various parts of the machine such as oil injection, kettle heating and exhaust systems are activated manually. Thus, the user must correctly add popcorn and oil, activate the kettle heat, and turn off the kettle heat when finished. Previously, thermostats have been used to control kettle heat at an operating temperature of around 500.degree. F. and to prevent the cooking kettle from reaching unacceptably high temperatures. Further, with manual operations the user is subject to risk of injury from any direct contact with hot oil, kettle or heating elements.
Recently, electronic controls have been introduced to automate various parts of the cooking cycle. Using such electronic controls, monitoring popping functions has been possible. This has made the popping operation more efficient, however, the level of electronic control still requires the monitoring of many functions. Additionally, manual labor is required to clean and reset the popping machine. Finally, with automation, cooking parameters such as temperature control, corn and oil amounts, and activation times must be manually set. Such settings often require use of variable analog circuit components such as DIP switches which require the machine to be shut down and such switches are difficult to access.
Thus, there is a need for an automated popcorn controller which controls the popping operation. There is a further need for an automated popcorn controller which permits cooking parameters to be adjusted without having to reset analog circuit components. There is also a need for a controller that provides automated functions for maintenance and monitoring purposes. There is also a need for an automated controller which stores operation data to determine machine finction for diagnostic analysis.